Homecoming
by DarklyDreamingLupin
Summary: Audrey returns to Twin Peaks for her 21st birthday, but things don't go the way she expects. Post series, eventual Dale/Audrey.
1. Prologue

Prologue

Audrey didn't remember much from after the explosion. Small snippets of whispered conversations, the piercing shrill of an ambulance siren. But most of all she remembered a familiar voice calling out for help from behind a red velvet curtain. She could only see the curtain for a second, just out of the corner of her eye, as soon as she tried to look, it disappeared and the voice stopped calling. Audrey wished that the voice would keep calling out, it was the voice she wanted to hear the most. The voice of her first love and real friend, her Special Agent Dale Cooper. The rest was black.

When she woke three months later, the fluorescents of the hospital room blinded her and the breathing tube in her throat choked her. Suddenly it was chaos, and in a flurry of action, a team of nurses was by her side, cooing at her, telling her to relax and slowly removing the tube. Her father was there within the next five minutes, looking much more haggard than she remembered him, but ecstatic. For the next week, just about everyone in Twin Peaks came to wish her well, but her throat was sore from the breathing tube and made talking painful, and the person she wanted to see most, was no where to be found. Doc Hayward told her she needed bed rest, and that some tests needed to be run before she could go home, and eventually the guests were told to leave. John Justice Wheeler sent her the biggest bouquet of flowers she'd ever seen with an apology for not being able to come in person. She smiled, smelling the sweet fragrant flowers, but felt guilty, knowing that there was someone she wanted to see more than the man she had confessed to love and promised to wait for.

Finally the Sherriff came by to collect an official statement, and Audrey was told that the other men in the bank had not made it. The idea of being the lone survivor made her a bit sick to her stomach, but Audrey was strong. A person doesn't survive living with Benjamin Horne or being kidnapped and drugged without strength.

"Well Audrey, that's all I need from you, so I'll leave you to rest. Again, I'm so happy that you are awake, but I hope in the future you'll try to stay out of trouble!" The Sherriff said kindly and turned to leave.

"Sherriff Truman?"

"Yes?" He turned back to look at her, sitting upright in her hospital bed. Audrey suddenly felt a bit embarrassed and flushed, and had trouble articulating her thoughts.

"Where is… well I guess I mean… Agent Cooper went back to D.C?"

Audrey immediately knew something was wrong because the Sherriff shifted his weight uncomfortably and wouldn't look her in the eye as he slowly approached her bed.

"Audrey, I'm sorry to have to tell you this, but Agent Cooper has been missing since the day of the explosion."

Audrey sat up, wide eyed, "You don't mean you think he was in the bank too?"

"No, no. We believe it was a completely unrelated incident. But the fact is, that he has been missing for three months, without a word to anyone, even back in D.C."

"Well do you think anything bad happened to him? His old partner, the crazy one, did he do something? Sherriff Truman, I just need to know that Dale is alright!" She could feel herself start to panic. _Why was Dale calling for help in my dreams?_

"Audrey," Sherriff Truman grabbed her hands, trying to calm her down, "Audrey, I won't lie to you and say that I'm not worried, and I wish I had better news to tell you, but Agent Cooper checked out of his room at the Great Northern on the same day as the explosion, stopped at the Double R for a pie and coffee and hasn't been seen since."

Audrey could tell that he was leaving something out, something that made him deeply uncomfortable, and that made Audrey even more uneasy. But despite more questioning on her part, it seemed that Sherriff Truman was resolved not to tell her anything more. However, Audrey Horne had never been the kind of girl to be told no and so, as soon as she was released from the hospital she used her father's not inconsiderable bank account and connections to learn all she could about the disappearance of Agent Cooper. She discovered that Annie, who was left deeply shaken after being kidnapped by Windom Earle, had gone back to the convent after a month in the hospital, and was now practically unreachable, but safe. Albert Rosenfield, told Audrey to butt out, and that she should let the FBI do its job. He was even more disgruntled when Audrey had said, "I wouldn't be asking these questions if the FBI had done its job in the first place and protected its own!"

After a pause he replied, "Listen kid, I've known Coop a hell of a lot longer than you have, and I know that if he didn't want to be found, no one would be able to find him. Not even a spoiled little rich girl like you. So if I were you, I'd just have faith in him and that he'll return someday, and then let it go. Only Coop can bring Coop back now. " Despite the insult, he sounded genuine, but Audrey was so upset that she hung up the phone. Lying in bed, she stared at the wooden ceiling of her room in the Great Northern, thinking of how much Dale had helped her in his short time in Twin Peaks, and wished that she could do something now to help him. _Let it go? How could I possibly do that?_

Although Doc Hayward had stopped by for a few check ups since her release from the hospital, Audrey hadn't mentioned to him or anyone her reoccurring dream of the room with the red velvet curtains. The dreams were deeply disturbing, every night she watched helplessly, invisibly from the sidelines as Dale was threatened and tortured into submission by a terrifying man with long grey hair. She always woke up just as Dale begged, "No, please, anyone but her…" and the man with the long hair turned slowly, smiling, seeming to notice Audrey, and charged her. She hadn't gotten a good night's sleep in weeks, and it was beginning to wear her down. However, if there was one person that she had unshakable faith in, it was Dale Cooper, and Audrey was nowhere near giving up.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – _3 Years Later_

"Shit," Audrey muttered to herself. _At this rate, I'm going to be late to my own birthday party._ She was stuck on the side of the road with a flat tire just outside of Twin Peaks. _I didn't even want to come, I should've just told Daddy no._ Yesterday, was Audrey's 21st birthday, and she had already celebrated with her friends in Seattle, but her father had insisted on throwing a huge bash in her honor, and had invited nearly everyone in the town. Audrey hadn't been back in Twin Peaks in nearly 2 years, so she felt obligated to at least pay a visit to her family. Truthfully, Audrey hadn't wanted to come at all. After a year of searching unsuccessfully for Dale Cooper and a declined marriage proposal from John Justice Wheeler, Audrey felt that Twin Peaks didn't have much for her in the way of opportunities or a future. She was bitter about the fact that even with all her father's money and power, Audrey couldn't find Dale, or any sort of lasting happiness. Audrey eventually gave up her life of money and privilege, found a job in Seattle and was paying her way through a college education, determined to make her own way in the world, asking for money only to secretly see a therapist about her dreams. They were much fewer and farther in between now, but that almost made the few times she did have them even more disturbing. In her heart, Audrey hadn't given up on him yet, but had accepted that she was powerless to help him, and that if she was going to have any hope for a normal and happy life, she would eventually have to let go of Her Special Agent. A realization that had taken extensive and expensive therapy for Audrey to come to. Her most recent dream of Dale and the red room had been last night, and as always, it left her feeling on edge. The dreams always evoked old feelings of regret and frustration, but she did her best to move on. It seemed to her that the rest of the world had already forgotten about Dale Cooper, that only Audrey still thought of him fondly, and drank black coffee in his memory, but coffee be damned if there was anything in the world, even Dale Cooper, that would keep Audrey Horne from living her life the way she wanted. So she took the advice of Agent Rosenfield, stopped searching, and lived relatively content in Seattle.

Something that she reminded herself of now, cursing her luck and her decision to come back to Twin Peaks as Audrey got out of the car to look in the trunk for her jack and spare tire. Learning to change a tire was one of the first things that the independent Audrey had done. As she leaned over the rear fender to reach for the tire iron, she heard a twig snap on her right side. She quickly looked, brandishing the iron like a weapon, but the woods were too dark now to see anything. If it was an animal, it would most likely leave her in peace, so she bent back, lugging the heavy spare out of the trunk. She heard what sounded like another footstep in the crunching of leaves. She reached back for the tire iron and took a tentative step toward the noise.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" she called, but there was no answer.

"If there is, I could really use some help changing my tire." She heard only silence and the hooting of an owl. Satisfied that it was only her imagination Audrey turned back toward her work, as the owls watched. She did not see or hear the figure approach her from behind, but when he reached out to touch her shoulder, she swung the tire iron around so fast, he didn't have time dodge it, and he was knocked out cold.

"Deputy Brennan? Oh my god! Are you okay?" She knelt over him and patted his cheeks trying to wake him up. Now that she wasn't focused on her flat tire, she saw the police car parked on the opposite side of the road.

The Deputy's eye-lids fluttered as he came to,"You're late for your party Ms. Horne." Audrey laughed.

"I know Andy! But right now I'm more worried about you! Are you alright? I'm so sorry I hit you, living in the city makes you a bit paranoid I guess."

"Oh I'll be fine. I've survived worse." Audrey smiled at the dazed look in his eye and his drawn out speech.

"It sure is good to see you Ms. Horne, your father was worried when you were so late, so he asked us to see if you were having any trouble. I can give you a ride back to the hotel now. I'm sure everyone is excited to see you."

"Oh I think I'd better drive you to the hospital to get your head looked at. Come on Deputy," and she helped him stand. He swayed a little bit, but she supported him, "Goodness, still never a dull moment in Twin Peaks," and they walked back to Andy's police cruiser.

After she buckled him into the passenger seat, Audrey reached for the radio, and spoke into the mouth piece, "Lucy? Hawk? Sherriff Truman? This is Audrey Horne, I'm alright but I'm afraid Deputy Brennan startled me, and now I'm taking him to the hospital. He seems fine I just want to make sure he doesn't have a concussion."

"Audrey?" said Sherriff Truman's voice, "Well it sure is good to hear from you, and I'll let your father know you're safe. And Andy?"

"Yes Sherriff?"

"Good work."

Both Andy and Audrey smiled, as she put the radio back and turned the key. When Audrey looked back up from the ignition, the man from her dreams, with the long grey hair was blocking the car, his hands on the hood, leering, licking his lips, and looking directly at her. Audrey screamed and slammed her foot down on the gas hoping to run him over, but when she didn't hear or feel the car hit anything she realized that Andy had been calling her name.

"Audrey! Audrey! Are you alright? What happened?" She didn't answer, but stopped the car, and warily checked their surroundings for any sign of the man. "Audrey!"

She drew a shaky breath and answered, wiping the tears from her eyes, "Yes I'm fine Andy, but I think you're not the only one who needs to see Doc Hayward," and she started the car once more, heading to the hospital.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"3 and a half hours late!" Her father hissed angrily under his breath, "Half the guests have left already Audrey!"

"Yes I am sorry Daddy, but seeing as this party was really just an excuse for you to schmooze and booze the town to try to keep them on your good side anyway, I'm really not that torn up about it," he looked flabbergasted, and she kissed his cheek, "But it is nice to see you Daddy."

As Audrey surveyed the room she noticed that what few guests remained had clumped themselves into smaller circles and looked to be having a fine time even without her present. And why wouldn't they? Many things can be said about Benjamin Horne, not all of them good, but he knows how to throw a party. However, Audrey was having a difficult time appreciating the splendor of the room. While the grey haired man didn't frighten her as much as he used to, this was the first time she'd ever seen him when she was awake, and Audrey was beginning to feel like she was going crazy. But for whatever reason, when Doc Hayward had asked if she was all right, Audrey felt like she shouldn't tell him about her vision. So she kept quiet about it and rode back to the hotel from the hospital with Sherriff Truman.

"It's been a while since we've heard anything from you Audrey, I didn't expect to meet you again this way!" He said in his kind deliberate speech.

Audrey smiled, but she knew that he was just being nice. He really meant to say something a long the lines of "It's been a while since I've heard any more crazy ideas about where Agent Cooper is." To say that Audrey and Sherriff Truman had grown close since Agent Cooper's disappearance would be a bit too much, but they had developed a bond in the three years. A respect for each other, that came out of their mutual desire to find Cooper and bring him home. Audrey knew that Sherriff Truman had suffered some tragedy in his life right before Cooper left, and although he was considered one of the most eligible and handsome bachelors in Twin Peaks, Audrey had never noticed him with any woman. However, he respected her too much to ask about her exact motives for finding Cooper or her love life, and she returned the favor. Now that Audrey was at the Great Northern surrounded by people she didn't quite know or want to know, jabbering away at her about things she didn't particularly care about, she wished she were back in the Sherriff's truck, sharing comfortable silence.

"My Log welcomes you home." Audrey jumped and turned around to face Margaret, who looked exactly the same as when Audrey left. And with her as always, was her precious log that she cradled lovingly in her arms.

"Margaret, you startled me!" She looked down where she pictured the face would be on the log and added, "Thank you it's nice to be back."

Margaret gave her a blank look and paused before asking, "My Log has something to tell you, can you hear it?"

Audrey couldn't help but betray her surprise and disbelief, "No I'm afraid not."

"Very well, then we'll show you," and Margaret grasped Audrey's wrist surprisingly hard, and pulled her toward the door.

"Margaret! Where are you taking me?" Audrey asked, perplexed. Margaret had spoken maybe three words to her in her entire life, now she was being shoved into Margaret's truck. _Well so much for the party._ Audrey had no idea where Margaret would take her in the first place, but she hardly expected it to be in the middle of the woods, at night no less. Even more alarming, Margaret was picking up speed, flying over the dirt roads, the weak beams of the headlights barely bright enough to see oncoming curves or debris. Audrey braced herself against the bumps; her knuckles were turning white from gripping the door handle so hard. "Margaret, do you mind slowing down just a little bit?"

"We must hurry the owls are watching." Audrey was surprised at the urgency in her voice, but before she could ask what Margaret meant, the truck skidded suddenly to a halt, sliding in the dirt.

"Jesus Christ!" Audrey shouted angrily.

"We're here," Margaret replied solemnly and climbed out of the truck.

"Okay, but where's here? What did you want to show me?" Audrey asked, her annoyance clear in her tone. All she could see were a small group of some unhealthy looking saplings around a mud puddle. Audrey hadn't known what to expect, but it certainly wasn't this. For a few moments they stood there in silence watching the dust settle. Then Audrey heard footsteps coming from straight ahead, but the were slow, uneven. Then emerging from the darkness, a slouching figure limped into view. For a split second Audrey thought it was the grey haired man and prepared to run, but as he came closer Audrey recognized the figure.

"Dale?" She shouted, right as he collapsed. Audrey rushed over to the crumpled man and lifted his torso so that she could support his head and neck in her arms. His eyes fluttered open and she smiled, unnoticed tears rolling down her cheeks. His voice was hoarse and he was clearly in pain but he managed a weak smile and said quietly, "Audrey… I'm so glad you're safe," before passing out.


	4. Chapter 3

Jeez, I almost broke my own heart writing this one. But I think the ending makes up for it! It's a little silly, but I had the idea and decided it was too cute not to use.

Enjoy!

Chapter 3

"Hurry and help me get him into the truck, the owls are watching."

Audrey feeling overwhelmed, finally noticed that she was crying and fought back the urge to sob. _I've been searching for so long I don't know what to do now he's here!_

"Margaret, I've had just about enough of this nonsense with the owls, please I'm trying to think what to do!" Audrey snapped. Margaret gave her a stern look, but there was no anger in her voice, only urgency when she amended, "I only meant that my cabin is not far away, and we will be safe there."

Audrey faltered, "Yes… yes I'm sorry," she apologized and wiped her eyes, "Grab his legs."

The two women carried him to the truck without difficulty. _He's so skinny_. It was tight in the cab, but Audrey supported Dale while Margaret drove. He began to mutter something that she couldn't hear over the noise of the truck, but he became more and more distressed. Audrey stroked his hair, soft and disheveled without the usual gel.

"Shh, Dale it's alright."

By the end of the car ride Audrey was repeating the same mantra, more to comfort herself as much as Dale. She was too dazed to notice much about Margaret's cabin, but managed to get him laid down on an old but comfortable looking couch. Audrey sat herself down on the floor next to him, suddenly exhausted, but never stopped holding his hand.

_Where has he been? Why is he so skinny? Is he all right? Should I call a doctor? Dale please wake up!_ Audrey was thusly lost in her thoughts until Margaret shoved a mug of steaming hot tea in her face.

"Drink this, then I will drive you back."

It wasn't until Audrey had taken a grateful sip of tea that she was able to process what Margaret had said, and jumped up spluttering, "What? No! I'm not leaving him."

"Your Father will worry."

"Screw my Father! I've been waiting for this day and dreaming about this man for three years! All the while going slowly insane searching for answers and becoming more sure that he is the love of my life! So you can't expect me to leave. And if I do, he's coming with me."

Margaret gave the same look usually reserved for those who ask about her log, but Audrey just squared her shoulders and stood her ground, undaunted.

"Audrey…" Dale moaned, and quick as a flash all of Audrey's anger dissipated as she knelt next to him.

"Yes Dale, what is it? Are you all right? Do you need anything?" She asked, stroking the hair off his forehead.

Dale spoke slowly, gritting his teeth as if every word were causing extreme pain, "Get… Sherriff Truman… hurry," and heaved a huge sigh, promptly falling back to sleep.

Audrey, revitalized by her newfound purpose, sprung quickly into action.

"Margaret, where's your phone? I need to call the Sherriff, and I'll call my Father while I'm at it."

"I don't have one. It makes it harder for the owls…" Audrey interrupted her, too exasperated to let Margaret finish whatever cryptic statement she was about to make, "Okay so you don't have a phone, and I don't think Dale should be moved too much in this condition."

"I agree."

"But I absolutely won't leave him, so will you drive to the police station and bring back Truman?"

Margaret hesitated, obviously not used to doing favors, but then nodded her consent.

Audrey let go a sigh of relief, "Thank you," but as Margaret was leaving to grab her keys, she added, "And Margaret? Make sure you just bring Sherriff Truman. No one else. Dale asked only for him for a reason." Margaret gave Audrey another wary look, but nodded and turned to leave.

But now that Margaret was gone, Audrey felt like a tightly wound ball of nervous energy. She felt useless, pacing around the room, looking for something to do, whipping her head around and rushing back to Dale's side every time he made even the slightest noise in his sleep. Suddenly struck with an idea, Audrey dashed into the kitchen and returned with two wash clothes one wet and one dry, and sat on the floor next to the couch. Audrey began to raise her hand, holding the wet washcloth to clean the dirt and mud off his face, but hesitated. Her hand hovered over his face, and she leaned in closer, re-memorizing every pore and freckle. He had grown a small beard, _It doesn't suit him_, she decided, _Maybe I can convince him to keep some stubble though_, and she smiled mischievously to herself, picturing just how handsome he would look. _What am I thinking? I'm not going to convince him of anything if he doesn't wake up! _And she started feeling desperate and overwhelmed again. Then suddenly, she brought both hands up to her face and gently slapped her cheeks. _Snap out of it Audrey! You're acting like a sniveling little girl. Dale is back, relatively unharmed, and he needs you to be strong for him now._

Audrey took a deep breath and began her work. Her deft and gentle hands wiped away the dirt and mud on his face, and then moved to the rest of his body. She hesitated for a moment before unbuttoning his shirt, but told herself once again to put her girlish fantasies aside and focus on the task at hand. _Right now, Dale needs a change of clothes and to get cleaned up._ So she took off his shirt, but not his undershirt, took off his soaked shoes and socks, but not his pants, _I don't want to be disrespectful_, and found a cozy looking blanket in one of Margaret's cupboards, and wrapped him in it. While she worked, Audrey began to talk. Speaking low and gentle words of comfort, but also just telling him about her life. Filling him in on the years he missed. She surprised even herself with some of the thing she said. They were some insights that two years of therapy hadn't helped her realize.

"Yes, I broke it off with John almost as soon as I woke up. I was in a coma you know. He was sweet, almost perfect. There was only one thing wrong with him," and she kissed his cheek playfully, "He wasn't you." She paused for a moment, smiling at Dale's sleeping form then continued. "Annie's safe Dale. She's back at the convent. She wouldn't speak to me about you at all…" at this point, Audrey sat back down beside him, and her words became more pensive. "What happened to you Dale? What did you do to poor Annie that made her run away again? I believe she really loved you, you know…" Audrey trailed off. It hurt her to admit that someone else could love Dale, and even worse, that he loved her back, and Audrey felt a pang of jealousy go straight to her heart. When she spoke again her words were even quieter, "I dreamt about you every night for a while after you disappeared. I still do sometimes. It was awful watching that man hurt you, and of course I was terrified when he came after me, but you know what the worst part was? When you said, 'No please anyone but her,' I knew you weren't talking about me…" and Audrey bit her lip, stopping herself from going any further, refusing to cry. She changed the subject abruptly, speaking more loudly and trying to sound chipper, "You know I gave up Daddy's money and got my own job because I thought that you would respect me more because of it. Silly, right? It was really hard too! For a while I only had ramen to eat for every meal! Even coffee was a luxury."

Then suddenly she had an idea. She left Dale sleeping on the couch and made herself busy in the kitchen. To her delight, she found that Margaret had a French press coffee maker buried in a cupboard, and some old ground coffee preserved in the freezer. Audrey had become an expert at brewing coffee this way, after discovering that it was cheaper and tastier than using a coffee maker. It was almost like a hobby. After the water was done boiling and the coffee defrosted, she poured the steaming hot water over the coffee grounds and inhaled the delicious smell, smiling. She poured one perfect steaming cup of black joe, and walked slowly back to the living room, careful not to spill any. She set it down on the table, and gently propped Dale up with some pillows, and then waved the cup under his nose, letting the steam and scent waft up. Audrey almost fainted she was so happy when he began to come to. His eyebrows furrowing in concentration as he took a deep breath in.

His eyes still closed, Audrey grabbed one of his hands, put the mug in it and cooed, "Here drink this," and helped him bring the mug up to his lips. He took several small sips, and after a satisfied exhale, opened his eyes.

"Audrey, this is a damn fine cup of coffee."

Audrey's grin spread from ear to ear.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Welcome back Coop," her smile wider than ever. He took another grateful sip of coffee before asking,

"How long has it been?"

Audrey's smile faded and she faltered, "Three years,"

"Holey smokes time flies doesn't it? It didn't feel like that long…"

Audrey's brow furrowed in confusion, but he intercepted and continued, "And look at you! You've become even more beautiful in my absence."

He said it in the exact same frank manner that he would use to talk about coffee or pie, and Audrey knew that he was trying to evade her questions, but she couldn't help but blush. Audrey wasn't accustomed to absolute sincerity, and there was something about the way he spoke, the way she could tell that he absolutely meant every word, that always caught her off guard.

And when he reached out to rub some dirt away from the tear tracks on her cheek she closed her eyes and smiled, leaning into his touch.

_It really is him! My Special Agent…_ To Audrey's surprise he didn't remove his hand right away, but kept cupping her face gently stroking her cheekbone with his thumb.

When she opened her eyes, he seemed to realize what he was doing and smiled, embarrassed, and took his hand away, breaking eye contact. They sat there, an awkward lull in conversation until he asked, "Now, exactly where are we?"

"You don't remember anything?"

"Audrey, to say that my memory is pretty fuzzy, would be an understatement."

"Well, we're in Margaret's cabin, in the middle of the woods."

"Log Lady? Where is she?" And he craned his neck to look around the cabin.

"I sent her to go get Sherriff Truman, like you asked. But I told her not to tell anyone else to _just_ get the Sherriff. I figured you'd want to keep this quiet. Was I wrong?"

He paused for a moment, a perplexed look on his face, seemingly trying to remember, but when he realized that Audrey was hanging on his every word he answered kindly, "No Audrey, you did very well."

They smiled at each other, and this time the silence between them was pleasant and comfortable.

"Want a warm up on your coffee?"

"Audrey, you read my mind," he smiled broadly and handed her his mug. Audrey took it and went back to the kitchen. He called out to her from the other room, "And I don't suppose Margaret has anything to eat? My stomach has suddenly decided to remind me that I don't remember the last time I ate."

"Hmmm, I feel a little bit bad raiding Margaret's cabinets but I'll take a look."

However, before she could make it to the kitchen, both Cooper and Audrey heard the slam of a car door, and then, "Okay Margaret, I humored you, what is it that you needed to show me?"

Audrey noticed that Dale was trying to stand so she rushed over, "Here let me help you," and with her help, he managed to stand, and take a few tentative steps toward the door.

"Thank you, I think I'm all right now."

Audrey wasn't convinced, but from the determined look in his eye, she could tell that he wanted to face his old friend standing on his own two feet. She carefully removed herself from his side and stepped back, but not too far, just in case.

They could both hear Margaret's voice from the other side of the door, scolding Sherriff Truman for "taking that tone," but when she opened the door it went strangely silent.

Audrey was expecting a joyful reunion, but as soon as the Sherriff saw Dale, he went stock still, except for a slow and careful movement of his hand to the gun on his hip. She stood up, outraged. "Sherriff Truman! What on earth…"

Dale interrupted her, "Audrey, it's all right. Harry, I understand your suspicion, but I am not Bob. You may perform any test, or ask me any question you deem necessary to prove it. Do you happen to know the location of the one-armed man? Mike would be able to tell."

Audrey had no idea what he meant at all, and looked back and forth at both Dale and the Sherriff. They stared at each other with such intensity and concentration, Audrey wouldn't have been surprised if little lightning bolts came out of their eyes.

But then Dale reached out his hand for a handshake and smiled, and the Sherriff took his hand and pulled Dale in for a hug. It was a quick, manly hug, but all of the tension and electricity in the air between them was replaced with a sense of reunion and camaraderie.

"It is really you isn't it?"

"Harry, I'm happy to say that it is."

"How'd you do it Coop? Is Bob gone for good?"

"Harry, that is a very long and strange story. Half of which, I'm not sure really happened. My perception of reality has been shaken, and I assume it will take some time to reorient myself."

"Well how about I give you a lift back to the station and we can get into the details."

Audrey, feeling more confused and forgotten by the second, had to interrupt, "Excuse me, can someone fill me in on what's happening here? Who is Bob?"

Dale opened his mouth, but Audrey could already tell she wasn't going to like the answer, so she turned to the Sherriff and continued, "And as I'm sure Margaret can attest, I think what Dale needs right now is some food and rest, not to be poked, prodded, and interrogated all night." She put her hands on her hips, daring either of the two men to challenge her. She felt a bit childish, like a little girl fighting for attention, _but I'll be damned if he puts me on the back burner again!_

"Audrey, I hope you know that I am very grateful to you and Margaret, in fact you probably saved my life tonight, but this is a very dangerous matter that I'd like not to involve you in. Police business that shouldn't wait, no matter my condition."

"And I hope _you_ know that, I am not a child anymore, and I won't stand to be treated as such. Also, the log chose _me_ to come and find you," Margaret nodded knowingly, "So I'm involved whether you'd like me to be or not," she retorted.

They were locked in a staring contest; stubbornly facing off, when Sherriff Truman intervened.  
"I agree with Audrey. You don't look so hot Coop. Get some rest and come down to the station tomorrow. I'm sure Audrey can fix you a room up at the Great Northern. I can drive you both there now." At that moment, Audrey could have kissed the Sherriff.

Dale sighed, admitting defeat, "I'll just put your clothes out in the truck," Audrey said in a sing song voice, and flounced away, allowing herself to gloat just a little bit.

When she had cleared a space for Cooper to lie in the backseat of the Sherriff's truck, she turned to see that Sherriff Truman was already helping Cooper down the cabin's front steps.

"Audrey, you can go ahead and get in the front!" The Sherriff called out to her.

"Okay, I'm just going to say goodbye to Margaret first," and she passed them on the stairs. However, before she opened the door, she thought she heard her name, and she lingered, catching little snippets of Truman and Dale's conversation.

"Now I'm not going to pass any judgment here Coop, but Audrey has stuck by you these three years. She used to call me everyday with new theories and 'leads' as to where you'd gone. She was determined to find you. But it seems like Seattle was good for her. She's definitely grown up Coop, and she was right, you can't treat her like a teenager anymore."

Audrey felt butterflies in her stomach.

"I know Harry…"

But then they went too far for Audrey to hear, and if she followed them any further down the steps they would notice her. Although Audrey was disappointed she couldn't hear Dale's response, Sherriff Truman had certainly earned a new degree of respect and a special place in her heart for defending her.

Audrey could have skipped all the way home.


	6. Chapter 5

So this one's a little shorter, and kind of just an inbetweener, but I really wanted to explore Audrey's relationship with her father. Ben is actually one of my favorite characters from the show. Thanks for sticking with it, and I promise that I'll be getting into the meat of it soon!

Chapter 5

Audrey was burning with curiosity about the Sherriff and Dale's conversation, but didn't want them to know that she had been eavesdropping. So, she sat in impatient silence. Unconsciously, she kept looking in the rearview mirror to check on Dale, almost like a tick. So much so that when Dale noticed her doing it for the third time, he purposely made eye-contact and said, "I'm right here Audrey, I'm fine, I'm not going to disappear again."

Audrey sank a little lower in her seat, blushing, her eyes boring straight ahead, willing herself not to look back. _How does he always know exactly what I'm thinking?_ Sherriff Truman mercifully said nothing, and soon enough they reached the hotel.

Dale leaned on the Sherriff for support, as Audrey led the way holding the doors and arranging for a room.

"Ms. Horne! You're back! Your father was looking for you!" Said the receptionist. Then she leaned closer to Audrey to whisper conspiratorially, "He's not happy with you."

Dale and the Sherriff shifted their weight, feigning polite disinterest, Audrey lowered her voice, "You let _me_ worry about my father, _you_ just focus on finding me a room for my friend here."

The receptionist, blond, with an air of unintelligence, said, still whispering, "Oooooh, is he all right?" eyeing Dale predatorily.

"Yes he's fine thank you for asking. The room please?" Audrey snapped, growing more impatient.

When Audrey had finally managed to get a key from the ditsy receptionist, she handed it to the Sherriff and addressed them both, "Here, you're in room 316, I trust you can find your way there?" The men nodded and she continued, "I'd better go deal with my father. If I'm right, and I usually am about these things, she's," and she jerked her head to indicate the blonde, "probably already told him that I checked in with a strange man and the Sherriff, and it won't do to have Daddy barging in. I'll come check on you after I'm done."

"There's no need, I'm sure I can manage by myself. It's late, you should get to bed," objected Dale, raising his hand.

"But I want to. It's really no trouble," and she batted her eyelashes just a little bit, for effect.

The Sherriff looked away pointedly as if to say, _This one's all you Coop_. Before Dale could answer, she kissed him on the cheek and said, "Good, it's a date! I'll get the kitchen to whip something up for you to eat," over her shoulder as she waltzed away.

Audrey heard the Sherriff laugh, but didn't look back, turned the corner and walked right into her father's office, without knocking. Benjamin Horne was sitting by a roaring fire puffing on a cigar. Audrey marched straight over to him, plucked the cigar from his lips and threw it into the flames.

"So, the prodigal daughter returns at last."

"Daddy please don't be dramatic. And you know you shouldn't smoke, I thought you quit years ago."

He ignored her, "One month. Four weeks of planning for this party and you arrive three hours late and then leave fifteen minutes after! Sometimes it shocks me how ungrateful you are."

Audrey was an expert on her father, and years of experience taught her the difference between real anger and sulking. And right now she could tell that he was just pouting, so she changed tactics, baby talk.

"Daddy, I am really sorry, it looked like a wonderful party, and I wish I could have been there to enjoy it more, but something important came up and I had to leave."

"What could be more important than family Audrey!" He looked at her for the first time, a boyish desperation accentuating his petulant tone. She sighed and knelt next to him.

"Love, Daddy."

"Love?" he asked incredulously, "Who?"

"What if I told you that Dale Cooper is back, is in fact staying in the hotel right now, and that I'm going to go see him after I've finished talking to you?"

"Agent Cooper? Impossible. I won't allow it. Besides, he's gone. Disappeared forever."

"I assure you he's not. He's staying in room 316, I booked it for him. I'm sure the blonde told you that. Well, he's not just a new guest. Dale's back."

Ben paused and observed his daughter's face carefully, "You're serious aren't you?"

"Yes!" she replied, exasperated.

"Well then, I forbid you to see him." Audrey tried to interrupt, but he blazed on, "You may think that I don't pay attention to you, but I, in fact, do. Now I don't particularly care what happened to Agent Cooper or where he has been but I do know that you had a crush that caused you to make several ill-advised decisions. He's obviously a bad influence on you. I cannot allow you to repeat those mistakes."

She was frustrated, but couldn't help but be a bit touched by her father's concern.

"However, you've never listened to me in the past, and I don't know why you would start now."

He grabbed her hand and kissed it gently, "You've grown up so much, but I'll always see you as my little girl," he seemed almost close to tears, but then he composed himself trying to sound carefree, "I can't boss you around anymore!"

Audrey was completely floored, but she managed a, "Thank you," and kissed his cheek. As she walked up the steps back to the double doors of his office, she lingered in the doorway. She turned back and said, "I love you Daddy."

He looked up at her and smiled, then waved, gently shooing her out.

Audrey felt a surge of something pass through her, an overwhelming sense of security, of contentment. Then she realized that what she was feeling was happiness. The two most important men in her life, her father and her Special Agent, were here, were safe, she no longer had to desperately grasp for their attention. She couldn't stop grinning all the way down to the kitchen. Her head was so high up in the clouds, that she didn't even notice how disgruntled the kitchen staff was for being asked to make a tuna sandwich at 1 in the morning.

However, as she got closer and closer to Dale's room carrying the sandwich, a slice of pie, and a glass of warm milk on a tray, Audrey became more and more nervous. Even more nervous than she had been the night that she sneaked into his room and his sheets. Perhaps because, this time, Audrey knew that she actually had a chance. She could tell that Dale no longer saw her as a child, but how exactly he thought of her, she wasn't sure. _Are we still just friends or... is he ready for something more?_ She took a deep breath; _Well I'll just have to find out won't I?_

She took another breath, carefully balanced the tray, and knocked firmly, decisively on his door.


	7. Chapter 6

"Come in!" Dale called from the other side of the door.

Audrey opened the door slowly, still balancing the tray, made a silent vow to herself not to be nervous, and strode in. However as she fully entered the room, she noticed that she was alone.

"Dale?"

"You'll have to excuse me, I'm in the bathroom, I've just put shaving cream all over my face."

"Oh well, never mind that for now, I've brought you some food! You better just wash your face and come eat before your milk gets cold."

He opened the bathroom door just enough to peak his head out, and true to his word, his cheeks, chin, and lips were covered with foam, giving him a white beard. Audrey burst out laughing. His brow furrowed, "What's so funny?"

She could barely speak she was laughing so hard but she managed to say, "You look like Santa Claus!" between her giggles. Dale rolled his eyes and retreated into the bathroom, to wash off the shaving cream.

Then suddenly Audrey heard a loud crash and she jumped up covering the distance to the bathroom door in a few long strides. She tried to turn the knob, but it was locked.

"Dale? Are you okay? Dale open the door!" She said in a panic. A few moments passed and then she heard the lock click, and she opened the door cautiously.

Dale was sitting on the floor, with his knees up to his chest and his head in his hands, obviously shaken by something. She knelt down and reached out to tentatively touch his shoulder.

She whispered, "Dale?" No answer. "Dale you're scaring me."

He looked over at her, concern written all over her face, and he seemed to relax a little bit.

"I'm fine. I just thought I saw someone standing behind me in the mirror that's all. Silly really," and he started to stand. Audrey found it hard to believe that he would be so scared by something like that but there was a haunted look in his eyes that she had never seen before. She was about to say something, but he walked right past her out of the bathroom, pointedly not looking at his reflection, so she followed him.

When she turned the corner, Dale was chugging his glass of milk. When it was all gone he let out a loud satisfied exhale and said, "Boy that really hit the spot!"

Audrey just stared at him for a moment, floored by the complete change in demeanor. The message was clear. _Let's just drop it._ She folded her arms, and studied him as he took a bite of his sandwich. _Okay. I'll drop it. For now._

"If you eat too fast you'll make yourself sick!"

"Forgive me, but I believe I could literally eat a horse." Audrey laughed and sat down on the bed, stretching out comfortably. It wasn't until Dale turned around with sandwich in hand, and saw her sitting on his bed, that Audrey realized what a bold move that had been.

His eyes flicked to hers and for a moment the air was charged with potential. Audrey bit her lip, and he shifted his weight. Then they smiled together, he sat down next to her, and the air was clear between them. Audrey exhaled, and lay down, as he happily ate his pie.

"Boy what a day. When I woke up this morning, my biggest worry was being on time for my birthday party."

Dale almost choked on his pie, "It's your birthday today? Happy Birthday!"

"No it was yesterday," Audrey laughed, and looked at her watch, "Actually now it was two days ago. It's past midnight. Lord I didn't realize it was that late."

"Now refresh my memory, how old does that make you?"

"21 Agent Cooper, and this time I'm not lying," she said with a devilish smile. He seemed to realize that he was in a bit of trouble, and looked down grinning.

"Many happy returns," he said, and reached out his arm to hold her hand. Audrey was expecting a brief moment of physical contact, but he kept squeezing her hand, and she sat up to look at him.

"I don't think that I've made it quite clear enough just how grateful I am to you. You've been one hell of a friend Audrey, and I haven't always treated you with the respect you deserve. You saved my life…"

Audrey interrupted his speech with a chaste and quick kiss on the lips.

"Dale, you don't have to thank me for anything. Just you being here, being safe is enough for me, you were my first friend, the first person to treat me with _any _decency, _any_ respect, and having you back is the best birthday present I could I ever ask for. But now that you are back, you're not gonna get rid of me so easy Cooper! Now wipe that look off your face before I kiss it off!"

Throughout her speech Dale had been staring at her, stunned. Audrey had never seen him look so out of his element, and she was delighted that her kiss had evoked such a response. "But, before anymore kissing, you have to finish shaving! Your beard is too scratchy!"

At this, Dale tilted his head back and laughed heartily and just said, "I guess you're right." Audrey's mind immediately started to analyze what that could mean. _So, that means he does want to kiss more?_

Dale stood up and walked back toward the bathroom, but froze in the doorway, his entire body tense.

"Audrey, this may sound silly, but do you think you could help me? I don't know if I can face the mirror yet." Her mouth opened slightly in surprise, but she only let it show for a minute. _I have to be strong for him now. He asked for my help._

"Of course," and she pushed past him to grab the razor, shaving cream, and a washcloth, filling the now empty glass of milk with warm water to rinse. She set everything down carefully on the table and then gently closed the bathroom door, as Dale sat and began lathering his face with the cream.

"I'm not sure I trust myself with this thing," Audrey admitted picking up the razor.

"I trust you," he replied simply, but it felt like there were bumblebees in her stomach. She started slow, and was as gentle as possible, careful not to cut his face or neck. Audrey was struck by how intimate it was, how close she was leaning toward his face, and she could feel Dale watching her. After a while the silence began to weigh down on her, so she tried to make conversation.

"You know, I used to do this for my Dad. When I was probably four, he would take the blade out of course, and I would just scrape the shaving cream off his face. But I thought it was so funny."

"What a charming image. Although I'm not sure how I feel about being compared to your father."

"Why? Because you're so old?" She teased.

"Well, yes," he paused as she shaved his upper lip, "Is that how you see me?"

"What do you mean?" she asked somewhat absent mindedly, she was completely focused on finding the few spots she had missed.

He swallowed, and asked straightforward, "Old enough to be your father?"

Audrey was taken aback, and turned away to rinse the razor while Dale wiped his clean-shaven face with the washcloth.

"Obviously not," she answered quietly, turning back around to face him, a bit shy at being so close to admitting her feelings.

"Good," he said and grabbed her hands, pulled her face down to his and kissed her. Audrey's eyes shot open in shock, but relaxed quickly. Audrey felt like she was melting and was going a little weak in the knees, _Wow_, was all her addled brain could come up with. When he pulled away from her, Audrey couldn't move. She couldn't even open her eyes, her eyelids felt so heavy.

"So what do you think?" He asked, "Did you do a good enough job shaving for me to be adequately kissable?"

"Uh-huh," Audrey nodded, still dumbfounded, bent slightly down, with a glazed look in her eye, and her mouth slightly open.

Dale's mouth twitched in a momentary mischievous grin, but then he stood and let go of her hands and said, "Well then, I think we'd better go to bed." Audrey's eyebrows shot up, and he continued, "Excuse me, poor choice of words," and he put his hand on the small of her back, gently pushing her towards the door, "I think it's time you get some rest."

Thankfully Audrey snapped out of her daze in time to say, "Wait, wait, wait! Are you really all right now? Whoever you saw, they're gone now?" She wanted to believe so badly that the kiss was genuine, but she had a sneaking suspicion that at least part of the motivation behind it was to distract her from asking any more questions.

The look on Dale's face confirmed her suspicion. He lowered his gaze and said quietly, "Yes, thank you Audrey. It was just my mind playing tricks on me."

Suddenly it clicked for Audrey why the incident had affected Dale so much. For Dale, his mind was his sharpest weapon and his greatest asset. His intelligence and intuition had made him who he was, and the idea that it could turn on him, act on its own must be terrifying.

Audrey wished so much that she could help him, so she stroked his cheek and said, "You know it's okay Dale. It happens to everyone, and I don't know what kind of trauma you've just experienced, but you'll get back to your old self soon enough."

He smiled at her, but it didn't spread to his eyes. There was such sadness and pain there, and Audrey felt powerless to help.

So she just blurted out, "It happened to me just today actually! I though I saw a man with long grey scraggly hair blocking my car and licking his lips," Audrey's body shivered involuntarily; she continued to comfort herself just as much as Dale, "And I'm perfectly fine. I'll admit it was terrifying, but I'm still me."

Then Dale's tone was business like and serious, "Describe him to me."

This wasn't the reaction she was expecting. "It doesn't matter, the point is…" But then he walked purposely away, pulled out an old drawing from one of the drawers and shoved it in front of her face, "Is this the man you saw?" As the drawing came into focus, Audrey flinched away involuntarily.

"How do you… why do you have that picture?"

"Audrey if this is the man you saw, then you may be in danger," his voice was urgent and panicked.

"Dale what do you mean? You're scaring me."

At that he seemed to calm down, and controlled the emotion in his voice, "Audrey, this is Bob. He is the man who in effect kidnapped me, and kept me imprisoned, if you've seen him, then I want to take every precaution possible to guarantee your safety. You better come to the station with me tomorrow morning, and we can get the whole story from each other, as well as tell Sherriff Truman."

Audrey's eyes widened in fear and a realization, "Then my dreams, they were real?" And with that everything went black.


	8. Chapter 7

When Audrey came to she could see the pale light of dawn creeping in from behind the blinds. Then as she became more aware of her surroundings, she realized, _This isn't my room._ She sat up, looked to her right, and saw Dale sleeping in a chair, his head propped up on a closed fist. She was suddenly overcome by just how much she loved him. It pulsed through her body; she could feel it tingling in her toes and at the tip of her nose. She grinned and pulled the covers up to her chin, realizing what he had done. _He fell asleep watching over me_. But then Audrey remembered why she had needed to be watched over in the first place, and her giddiness dissolved into a mixture of fear and regret. _My dreams were a clue all along, and I did nothing! _She drew her knees up to her chest, and hugged them, closing her eyes.

"Oh you're awake," Dale yawned, "I was worried," he smiled charmingly, "We really need to stop meeting like this."

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"Audrey, no need for apology, despite sleeping in this chair, I feel extremely rested."

"No not that," she spoke into her knees, not able to look at him, "I've been dreaming about you and that man for three years. But I didn't tell anyone. I could have helped you and instead I went to therapy to try to make them stop."

When she did look up, her eyes were red, tears streaming down her cheeks, and he moved quickly to her side, enveloping her in a warm comforting hug. She reached out and held him as tight as she could. She held him desperately tight, like if she let go he would disappear, consumed by guilt, fear, and the need for his forgiveness. She sobbed into his shoulder, repeating, "I'm so sorry," as he embraced her. As she cried harder, he tightened his hold. As she began to calm down, still whispering "I'm sorry," she moved so that her mouth was right next to his ear and said, "I love you, Dale I'm so sorry, I love you so much," and she began to cry again. But this time he didn't let her bury her head in his chest. Instead he held her face in his hands and kissed her deeply. And Audrey kissed back. Wrapping her arms around his neck, he moved his to her waist, and it was like they couldn't be close enough. Grasping desperately at each other, eliminating any remaining distance between them. As Audrey's fingers began working at the buttons of Dale's shirt, he moved his hands to her shoulders and pushed her gently away.

"Audrey, no."

"Dale, you don't have to tip toe around me. I want to."

"Yes, you've made that quite clear. And as much as I would like to reciprocate, I can't help but feeling that you are emotionally distressed, and that I am taking advantage."

Audrey tried to interrupt, but he held up his hand to stop her.

"No, please let me finish," and his gaze turned slightly predatory in a way that sent shivers down her spine, "I want you… very much. I've said before that you are beautiful and desirable, but I'd also like to remind you that we are due at the Sherriff's station soon."

She opened her mouth to speak once again, and once again he interrupted her, but this time he helped her stand and guided her to the door.

He continued, "I think it would be in both of our interests if we parted for now. I'll meet you in the lobby in half an hour. And Audrey? In regards to your apology, there is nothing to forgive," and then closed the door in her face.

Audrey was left perplexed. _What kind of a guy says no to a perfectly willing girl in his bed? _ And she stalked off in a huff, her brow furrowed in frustration. But by the time she got in the shower, her temper had cooled and she collected her thoughts. _I was pretty distraught. Oh god I threw myself at him! _Suddenly she was glad that they hadn't slept together. _That definitely isn't how I would want to remember our first time together._ Admitting that she was wrong was something that Audrey didn't like to do very often, but this time Dale had definitely won. _He forgave me, _she thought as she was curling her eyelashes. She smiled to herself and sighed, "He's still perfect."

However, now that she had calmed down, the question of what to do next still remained. He had made it pretty clear that he wanted her, and to at least a physical extent, he returned her feelings. _But where do we go from here?_ _We don't really have a typical relationship._ And as much as she hated to admit it, the difference in age between them was intimidating. Audrey wasn't by any means a blushing bride, but she wasn't an expert in relationships either. _How should I act around him? Does Dale want to keep it a secret for now?_ The thought of Dale being ashamed of her as a partner made Audrey suddenly anxious about facing him. But she was already running a bit late, so she summoned up her courage and focused determinedly on the issue immediately at hand. Today, she would finally get answers about where Dale had been, and the mysteriously terrifying "Bob."

Her resolve weakened little bit when she saw Dale standing in the lobby. He looked like his old self again, immaculately dressed, even in borrowed clothes, with his hair slicked back. When he turned and saw her admiring him from the other end of the hall, he flashed her one of his dorky, but charming smiles that never failed to summon butterflies in her stomach. The closer she got to him to more she panicked, and kept telling herself, _Just act normal!_

She tried humor to diffuse the tension, "What are you smiling about?"

He answered without missing a beat, "I was just remembering the first time that I saw you, and how you are even more stunning now than you were then," and off of Audrey's staggered look he teased cheerily, "Should we go then?"

With that, all of the nervousness she had felt melted away. She realized there was no reason for her to act any differently around him, why would she? _He and I are perfect for each other already. _

And with a surge of confidence as they began to walk towards the parking lot, Audrey wove her arm through his, brushing herself up against him.

She whispered out of the corner of her mouth, "I'll have you know that two can play this game."

"Audrey, I have no idea what you're talking about," but he winked, too fast for anyone else to see, and her mouth twisted into a grin.

"Also, I sincerely hope that you have a car, because I seem to have misplaced mine."

Audrey looked up at him, realizing that he was being serious, and began to laugh.

"What?" he asked, genuinely confused, but Audrey just laughed harder.

To the other guests in the hotel, they must have looked like the perfect picture of happiness, smiling and laughing walking arm in arm out the door.


	9. Chapter 8

The ride to the Sherriff's station was extremely pleasant. Dale teased Audrey for being an unsafe driver, and Audrey teased him right back for being scared. He asked her about school and work, and seemed genuinely interested and proud of her for earning her way through college. Audrey didn't ask him any of the questions she really wanted answers to like, _Are we dating now? Are we exclusive? What is our status? _But she felt so at ease just talking with him that any doubts she had were temporarily forgotten.

However, as soon as he walked through the Station's doors, Dale was all business, and Audrey was little more than a witness who needed to be questioned. While Lucy, Andy, and Hawk were joyously greeting Dale, Audrey hung back, leaning against the conference room door.

"You don't like the spotlight either huh?"

Audrey turned to see Sherriff Truman leaning next to her, smiling. She smiled back, and gestured toward the happy reunion, "No, especially when there's someone who deserves it more than me."

They both looked over at the group. Lucy was currently showing baby pictures, while Andy was beaming with pride. Dale slapped him on the shoulder, and Andy stood a little straighter, while Hawk laughed.

"Coop's eccentricities can be a little overshadowing sometimes. But you're the hero of this story Audrey. He really owes you a lot."

Audrey blushed, not used to compliments from him, "No I didn't do anything. Margaret was the one who showed me where he'd be."

"Yeah but she's not the one who's in love with him," he said kindly, Audrey's head whipped around to look back at him. His smile broke into a chuckle and he walked away to collect Dale, leaving a flabbergasted Audrey behind.

"Okay okay, break it up. We have work to do."

"Too true Harry. How should we proceed?"

"Lucy, why don't you set up some coffee and doughnuts in the conference room, and we'll get started."

"Sure thing Sherriff!" Lucy replied chipper as always.

In the conference room Audrey felt strangely nervous. Even with the doughnuts lain out on the table, it seemed oddly formal, and the idea of opening up about her dreams to someone other than her therapist still scared her. But then Dale's hand moved to hers and squeezed gently, and Audrey's confidence returned.

"So, I guess the beginning is a good place to start?" the Sherriff suggested.

"I couldn't agree more Harry."

"Okay, to review, so that we're all on the same page, on March 26th 1989, Audrey you were hospitalized from the explosion," Dale squeezed her hand harder, "and Dale after you and Annie returned from the woods, you checked out of the hotel that evening. Housekeeping found a bloody broken mirror the next morning and called us in to investigate. We confirmed the blood was yours and canvassed the area, but discovered nothing," he took a moment to look over his notes, "And that's all we know. I was hoping you could shed some light on the rest of it."

"Well, as you've probably gathered, I never really returned after going after Windom Earle in The Black Lodge. The Lodge presented me with my greatest fears, and I was too weak fight it. Bob took advantage of my weakness. The only way I can think to explain it is, Bob somehow extracted my conscious, my soul, if you choose to believe in the soul, and inserted his disembodied self into me. Trapping me in The Black Lodge, allowing himself to roam free and wreak whatever havoc, but in my body. Unfortunately I know about just as much as you after that point. I was disoriented and confused. I had no notion of any time passing; I felt no connection to my body whatsoever and for all intents and purposes, was lost. Eventually, I became acclimated enough to The Lodge to think relatively clearly, and focused all of my energy on Tibetan meditation techniques, designed to align body and mind. Then suddenly last night, I regained feeling in my body. The tips of my fingers and toes felt cold and wet. I concentrated as hard as I could on keeping that feeling, and spreading it through the rest of my body…" he paused, seemingly not sure how to continue and squeezed Audrey's hand, "Then I heard your voice Audrey, and smelled coffee, and suddenly I was in Margaret's cabin."

Dale looked around the room sheepishly, like he was embarrassed that he didn't know more. The Sherriff looked like he was trying his hardest to understand, but failing.

He asked, "So you have no idea, where Bob was with your body for the past three years, or where he could be now?"

"No, I'm afraid not… but Audrey might!" He added cheerfully. Audrey jumped a little bit, from being so suddenly addressed, but she spoke as clearly and concisely as she could.

"I really don't know very much, and nothing for certain, but I've been having dreams since Dale disappeared of this man you call Bob torturing Dale in a room with red velvet curtains. It seems that the place I saw, was The Black Lodge that you keep mentioning. Part of the reason I was so desperate to find Dale, was because in my dream he was calling out for help, but it was like I was trapped," Audrey closed her eyes visualizing the dream again, "The dream always ended with Bob running towards me, with his hands outstretched, like he was trying to grab my throat." The hand that Dale wasn't holding clutched at the neckline of her shirt and she shivered involuntarily. She opened her eyes, willing herself to swallow her fear. "Then yesterday, when I was giving Deputy Brennen a ride to the hospital, I saw… I had a vision of Bob blocking the car. I panicked and tried to run him over, but he wasn't anywhere to be found. I'd never seen him when I was awake before."

The room went deathly silent and still. No one knew how to proceed.

Then the Sherriff leaned back in his chair and sighed.

"Well, I know more now than I knew yesterday, but it's still not a whole lot. I'm not ashamed to say that I am out of my depth here. If Bob is some kind of disembodied entity, how are we supposed to ensure that he won't kill again?"

"Harry, I know I am no longer an officer of the law in any capacity, but would you allow me to make a suggestion?"

The Sherriff gestured for him to go ahead, and Dale stood.

"I believe that Audrey should be placed in protective custody."

"What?" she exclaimed.

"At least until we know more. Bob appeared in Leland, Laura, and Sarah Palmer's dreams and visions. If Audrey's dreams are a sort of premonition or warning that Bob is now targeting her, then we must do our utmost to ensure that she is protected."

"Well I can't say that I disagree. We can put her up in the book house and set up a watch."

"Excuse me!" Audrey stood, "Don't I get a say in all this?"

The men looked a little flabbergasted.

"Of course Audrey, but we only have your best interest in mind," Dale answered genially.

"Yes I understand that. But I don't want to hide away forever. I have my own life back in Seattle. This was supposed to be a quick visit home for my birthday. I have class tomorrow for goodness sakes." She paused to collect her thoughts and looked directly at Dale, "I am scared of Bob. And if that makes me susceptible to him then yes, protect me. But you said that it would be nearly impossible to catch him. How long do you expect me to hide in fear? I can't live that way forever, not when we can finally…" Audrey stopped herself before she could finish that sentence. _Not when we can finally be together._ She looked at her shoes, blushing.

Dale seemed like he was at a loss. He kept opening and closing his mouth, like he was about to say something, but ended up just looking like a fish.

The Sherriff who was pointedly looking away up till then spoke, "Well Audrey, those are valid questions. But I'm afraid I don't have all the answers. Or any answers right now. But I am certain that as long as you and Coop stick together, you'll be safe."

Dale reacted quickly. "Harry no. I will not let history repeat itself. I cannot be the one to protect Audrey. I failed before, and I can't make this mistake again."

"Who said that _you_ were protecting _her?_" smirked the Sherriff, and he winked in Audrey's direction, "Dale, Bob tried to possess Laura until the day he killed her. I don't think that he's going to let you go so easy. _Both_ you _and_ Audrey need protection. Since the Twin Peaks Sherriff's department doesn't have unlimited resources and money, we'll have to put you both up at the book house."

Dale's face went completely slack. In contrast, despite the seriousness of the situation, Audrey couldn't stop grinning. _I love getting my way_.

"Well, I'll go make the arrangements," and the Sherriff walked toward the door.

Dale grabbed his arm, "Harry, I appreciate your concern, but I do not appreciate you trying to play matchmaker. It doesn't suit you."

In good humor he simply replied, "I have no idea what you're talking about," and with a smug look, walked out the door.

Audrey laughed as Dale turned and she saw the look of utter confusion on his face.

"Hahaha, don't look at me like that," he jutted his chin forward, "Oh come on. This is a good thing! Just think, we'll have plenty of time to brainstorm of how to catch Bob. You can show me some of you meditation techniques. Then we'll bring Bob to justice and we can get back to our lives," she added a bit more quietly, "Hopefully together this time."

"Audrey, I'm glad that the idea of spending so much time in close proximity to me makes you happy. But I've told you before how the situation with Caroline ended, and the idea of something similar happening to you quite frankly makes me sick to my stomach."

She was touched by his concern, and she could see in his body language that he really was upset. She sauntered towards him and grabbed the back of his neck to bring his forehead down to hers.

"Dale, that was not your fault. Windom Earle was a very clever madman, who had a lot of people fooled. You need to stop being so stubborn and forgive yourself. And I can tell you that because I'm stubborn too. You've saved me once before. I trust you to do it again," his eyes widened, and she let go, putting her hands on her hips. "Plus, I'm a lot tougher and smarter now than I was then. Don't worry so much for a change."

Dale's grimace turned into a reluctant smile. Then he laughed.

"What?" she asked?

"I was just thinking how very grown up you look," there was a hint of sarcasm in his voice that peeved Audrey.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about," and he grabbed her hand, so that they would hold hands walking out of the station.

"Oooooh, you're so wicked. When did you get this mischievous streak?"

"I think you've rubbed off on me."

Audrey playfully slapped his arm, but was pleased. Despite everything that was working against them, she still felt the warm glow of love and contentment washing over her, and growing in strength with every passing minute she spent with Dale.


	10. Chapter 9

Sorry for such the long hiatus. Writer's block is a bitch. :/ It's not my best work, but enjoy!

* * *

Checking out of the Great Northern was easier said than done. The Sherriff instructed Audrey to simply thank her father for the party, and to tell her family that she was leaving for Seattle. It was a good enough story, for anyone who didn't know about Dale's return.

However now that she was sitting on the floor of her father's office with Johnny settle on her lap Audrey was struggling with what to say. She hadn't quite thought through telling her father about Dale. _How am I going to convince him that I'm leaving without Dale?_

She took a stab at it, "Daddy, being home feels so nice. It's so refreshing to be out of the city, I almost don't want to leave…"

"Leave?"

"Yeah, I have class tomorrow," her father grimaced, "I know, and I don't want to wake up that early so I was thinking I'd just head back tonight."

For a moment she thought she got away with it, but then he turned slowly back towards her and asked with a slight sneer, "But what about your precious Special Agent?"

She didn't miss a beat, "He was taken back to DC by some government spook," she heaved a sigh for effect, "There's nothing I can do about it."

Just one look and Audrey knew that he wasn't buying it.

"Audrey, one of your most endearing qualities is that you never give up. Why on earth would you now? Unless of course you're lying to me."

He fixed her with a penetrating stare, but Audrey used to lie to her father all the time. She was a little out of practice, but kept her cool.

"Daddy, if I were going to lie to you, I would have done it last night, and just never told you that he was here."

She tried very hard to say it with an air of nonchalance, while stroking a smiling Johnny's hair, but Audrey was watching her father very closely. The corners of Ben's mouth twitched down in displeasure, but then he walked to his desk and simply said, "Make sure you say goodbye to your Mother."

Audrey's inner celebration was dampened when he reached into the top drawer of his desk and pulled out a cigar. Now it was her turn to frown.

"Go on Johnny," she ushered him encouragingly out of the room while she lingered in the doorway.

She addressed her father again, "When did you start smoking again?"

"You've been gone a long time Audrey," he answered rather cryptically, puffing his cigar to life.

She crossed her arms, "Well I wish you wouldn't."

Ben just chuckled and strolled over to her and kissed her on the cheek, "Don't be a stranger, come home soon."

"Okay Daddy," she answered, eyeing him suspiciously, "Love you."

"And I love you," he replied using his cigar to punctuate every word.

As Audrey was leading Johnny back to their Mother and Dr. Jacoby, she was lost in thought. Her father hadn't acted that way since before his incident. Audrey wondered if he was seeing Catherine Martell again, but then she remembered that he had asked her to invite Donna Hayward to her birthday party. Audrey and Donna were still on friendly terms, but she had severed all ties with Twin Peaks after graduating high school, moving somewhere in California with James. _He must be upset that she didn't come. He did try very hard to forge some sort of relationship with her._

Audrey had long ago learned not to care about her father's philandering ways, and so she packed her things and headed to her car. Dale had already left, and was waiting at the book house. The Sherriff had instructed Audrey to drive to the Double R where a decoy would pick up Audrey's car and drive it in circles slowly toward Seattle, while Hawk drove her to the secretive "book house."

It all went down without a hitch, and Audrey asked Norma to package up a cherry pie to bring with.

"How's Annie doing Norma?" she asked casually, trying not to sound guilty.

"It's funny you ask, I got a letter from her just today. She says she's doing better lately. Even considered coming back and staying with me for a bit," Norma answered while wrapping up the pie.

Audrey gulped. She dreaded Annie's return not only because she knew that Dale was too honorable not to apologize or speak with Annie, but also because Annie could easily become a target for Bob as well. Riding with Hawk, Audrey weighed whether she would talk to Dale about it or not.

Pulling up to the book house Audrey recognized it as the place where she was taken after her rescue from One Eyed Jack's. It was a little more rustic than she was used to but Audrey was so nervous that she barely noticed. Dale and the Sherriff were speaking animatedly on the front steps as Audrey approached.

"What wonderful trees! Despite everything, I still have the utmost respect and awe for your forest Harry."

"Living here, you certainly do feel a connection to it," The Sherriff smiled and pointed out a tree to the side of the house, "My father planted that tree the day I was born."

Dale's jaw dropped as he admired the specimen, and turned around suddenly to face her, "Audrey look! Isn't it magnificent?"

His face was full of childlike wonder and excitement, a broad grin spreading from ear to ear. Audrey couldn't help but smile back. It was so nice to see him smiling again.

"Yes. Magnificent," and she looped her arm through his, just wanting to be closer to him, to bask in his contagious joy. He returned the favor and held her close.

"Did everything go as planned? Your father wasn't too upset?"

"No, I smoothed everything over. It should buy us some time, but he isn't going to be satisfied for very long."

Dale's face changed into a thoughtful grimace, "Yes from what I remember your father is very protective of you."

Audrey looked up at him and asked defensively, "What? He didn't say anything to you did he?"

Hawk walked over, "I don't mean to interrupt you _lovers_ but you'll be safer inside. We aren't near Glastonbury Grove, but better safe than sorry."

"Hawk, when you're right, you're right. Audrey, after you," and Dale politely ushered her inside, with the Sherriff and Hawk, close behind.

They gave her a brief but thorough tour and she was pleased. _If I'm gonna be cooped up somewhere, at least it's here. _Dale was bursting at the seams with excitement and Audrey was glad that he was feeling so enthusiastic, but she couldn't share his joy. Now that their plan was actually in effect, she doubted the certainty that she had felt earlier. Thoughts of Bob, her father, missing school, Annie and the potential danger they were all in swirled around in Audrey's head. So much so, that she barely noticed that she and Dale were now alone.

"What?" she asked distractedly.

"Nothing. I just was wondering what was on your mind," he answered good-naturedly. Dale was in the process of looking through the kitchen cabinets, orienting himself.

Audrey heaved a sigh and dragged her feet to sit at one of the bar stools at the kitchen counter. He leaned on the counter across from her, "Having second thoughts?"

Her head snapped up, "No!" but Dale just smiled knowingly, while Audrey looked down sheepishly.

"I guess I was just caught up in the excitement of you being back," her eyes widened as she looked up at him, "Not that I'm not glad you're back!" She sighed, "Let me rephrase," she took a breath, "I am still so happy that you're back, I just didn't think through all of the consequences of going into hiding."

Dale's smile faded slightly, "Audrey, since we've met I have only wished for your happiness. If you feel that this… situation is holding you back in any way," Audrey interrupted him with a kiss. She tried to put all of her feelings into it, the things she couldn't express with words. How happy she was that he was back, and how that outweighed any doubt she may feel.

When she pulled away from him, his eyes remained closed and a grin slowly spread across his face, "It's going to take me a while to get used to that," he said in a low voice. Audrey was secretly pleased that she had such an effect on him. Then he opened his eyes and sprang into action.

"Well this pie isn't going to eat itself! It's been far too long since I've had a slice of Norma's cherry pie."

Audrey laughed, her worries temporarily forgotten.


	11. Chapter 10

_It was deathly hot and humid. Very different from the damp climate he was used to. However the new body was working wonderfully, full of delicious fear and corruption. The mask was easy to put on. As he climbed the front steps his reflection came into focus in the door's window. Bob leered at himself, obviously pleased, and knocked on the door._

Audrey gasped as she awoke, her entire body covered in a cold sweat. She lurched forward as the knocking continued, momentarily terrified that Bob was really at her bedroom door.

But then she heard Dale's chipper voice, "Audrey, may I come in? There's breakfast and a cuppa joe for ya!"

Audrey's body relaxed as she exhaled, not realizing that she had been holding her breath. She tried to compose herself and answered, "Yes come in," a little more unsteadily that she would have liked to.

Dale opened the door smiling, but his face fell as soon as he saw her.

"Audrey what's wrong?" and he moved to sit next to her on the bed.

"I think Bob's out of the state. Somewhere hot," she said, still a bit shaky.

"What? Did you have a vision?"

"Yes… No… I don't know. It was a dream. But it was like _I_ was Bob," she paused, troubled, "Dale he's making house calls… Someone out there is in danger."

Dale stood quickly, speaking in a brisk tone, "Audrey is there anything more specific you remember about the location, or who he might be going to see?"

She furrowed her brow in concentration, grasping at the last wisps of her dream, but it was already fading. She shook her head, "No, only that it was hot. Uncomfortably hot… I'm sorry."

Dale's demeanor softened a bit, "No, you did very well. It's still important information. I'm going to call the Sherriff, why don't you relax," he cast about the room for ideas, "take a shower, and then we can eat breakfast after!"

He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed gently. She returned the gesture with a half-hearted smile but he just turned on his heel and walked purposely out her door.

Audrey grabbed her towel and trudged to the bathroom. She caught herself lingering in the doorway trying to eavesdrop on Dale's phone call. She snapped out of it and turned the shower faucet, drowning out all hope of hearing his conversation. Growing up in the Great Northern, full of its secret doorways and peepholes, trust was a hard thing to come by. But now that Audrey finally had the object of her desire, she made a vow to herself not to screw it up with jealousy and distrust. But that vow didn't change the thought niggling at the corner of her mind; that Dale was calling the Sherriff to check on Annie. Not to mention that last night he had insisted that they sleep in different bedrooms. Then, it had seemed gentlemanly and charming, now it only served to shake her confidence.

When she got out of the shower he was waiting for her at the table. Audrey tried her best to keep the atmosphere cordial and calm but when she sat down it felt like she could have cut the tension in the air with the butter knife. Dale wasn't making her feel any better either. He kept glancing up at her with what Audrey thought was a slightly guilty look. She wrestled with her conscious and jealousy, wondering if she should say anything, but just ended up commenting lamely, "Wonderful breakfast," desperately trying to make small talk. However to Audrey's dismay Dale had no intention to oblige, getting straight to the point, as always.

"It seems as though you have something you want to tell me?"

She frowned, her temper suddenly flaring up, "I don't want to say it because it's going to make me sound childish and petty. So I would appreciate it if you would just let me stew in silence instead of reading my mind for once."

As soon as she said it, she regretted it. His mouth twisted in displeasure as he took a sip of his coffee. They sat in miserable silence for what seemed to Audrey like an eternity pushing the food around on their plates. Finally she couldn't stand it any longer and the words poured from her mouth in one long sentence at breakneck speed, "I just have been feeling insecure since Norma told me yesterday that Annie might be coming back and when you called the Sherriff this morning my first thought was they you rushed off to go check on her instead of staying with me even though I was obviously upset."

He looked up from his coffee in shock.

She continued more slowly and quietly, "I don't think he was looking for her… Annie I mean. It didn't seem like her place in the dream."

Dale looked like he was searching for the right words.

Then, "Audrey I don't want to lie to you. I did ask the Sherriff to check on Annie's safety and I do feel like things are unresolved between us." He set his cup down, his brow furrowing as he continued, "But I also want you to know that I find myself constantly impressed by your maturity, strength, how much I care for you, and how much I feel it when you are apart from me."

When he looked back up at her she could see the resolve and determination in his face, " You have no reason to worry about infidelity on my part, because I've come to the realization that I love you and would very much like to be in a monogamous relationship with you, and only you."

Audrey froze, completely floored. But then a warm feeling started to spread from the tip of her toes all the way up to her face, which broke into a huge smile, and then a laugh. _That was the most Dale Cooperish confession I could possibly imagine_, but Audrey realized that was what made it perfect.

His face betrayed his uncertainty about her reaction and manifested in just about the cutest puppy dog face Audrey had ever seen. She rose from her seat and walked over to his, sitting down in his lap. He seemed unsure and awkward at first, but when she kissed him, his hands found the right places to go.

When Audrey finally felt like she could separate herself, he said, "Well, our first serious fight, resolved. It kinda feels like we skipped a couple steps…"

"Tell me about it. I mean you just told me you loved me for the first time and we're already moved in together," she answered, and they laughed together. The tension between them started to build again as his hands settled on her hips, and she played with the hair around his ears, but this time it was the good kind of tension.

Audrey stole a strawberry off his plate as she walked back to her side of the table biting into it as sexily as she could. Audrey's thoughts wandered. _I would happily have him on this table right now._ Her eyebrow rose and she bit her lip involuntarily just thinking about it. Audrey was expecting Dale to show his famous strong will and restraint, but then he blurted out, "How many steps did we skip?"

She wasn't sure how to respond at first, but she decided to play a long. _Maybe even play it to my favor._

"Well," she began coyly, "We've never been on a date," he stood, "you haven't had dinner with my parents," he walked towards her, "you only just now told me that you loved me," he stood beside her reaching out to tuck a tendril of her hair behind her ear, "And…" she said breathily.

"And?" he asked, standing dangerously close to her.

Her bravery deserted her as she tried to continue, "And we just seem to be skirting around one thing in particular."

"Well," he spoke in a low husky voice eyeing her up and down, "Seeing as we're not allowed to leave this cabin, do you mind if we skip a few more steps?"

His eyes met hers asking the unsaid question, _Are you ready?_

She nodded, _Yes_, and her confidence returned as she led him to her bedroom.

As soon as they passed the threshold, three years of unfulfilled passion released itself in a flurry of grasping hands, tugging at clothes, and messy kisses as he backed her against the wall. Audrey stopped running her hands through his hair only to undo the buttons of his shirt. He stopped running his hands all over her body only to guide her to the bed. They fell there together enjoying the sensation of skin on skin, of pure unadulterated pleasure, of first times. Audrey couldn't believe how incredible he could make her feel. The way he gently nipped at her lower lip, then the tender skin where her jaw met her neck, then her nipples, and finally her inner thighs. She moaned and arched her back towards his touch, her pleasure almost overwhelming her. He came back up to kiss her moaning into her mouth as her fingernails raked down his back.

He pulled away from her mouth, and whispered in her ear, desire evident in every word, "Audrey I'm sorry but..."

"Yes," she hissed through her teeth, "Yes, please do it now, I want you so much."

He growled in appreciation, grabbing her jaw and looked into her eyes. His were clouded with desire, but there was still hesitation in the corners of his mouth. Audrey pulled his head back down and kissed him, hard, hoping to show him that she had made up her mind long ago. He seemed to take the hint and entered her slowly, torturing her with pleasure. Her head leaned back into the pillow, eyes squeezed shut, with her mouth open in a silent scream of ecstasy. They just fit together so well, and when she opened her eyes she could see that he felt it too. Their eyes met and they held each other's gaze as he began to move, slowly at first then building in pressure and pace.

They came together, their bodies and minds totally in sync with one another's.

Although they had just barely finished breakfast, they fell asleep in each other's arms smiling, utterly exhausted. Audrey felt like she should say something, but there were no words to describe how complete she felt, how she had longed for this moment, so she contented herself with pulling him closer and letting herself drift off to restful, dreamless sleep.


	12. Chapter 11

Audrey slowly opened her eyes, the warm wash of post-coital hormones still radiating up and down her body. She stretched out in bed, a smile spreading across her face as she curled her toes. But then she realized that she was alone in bed. Disappointed, she checked the clock, _I slept this late, _she thought with dismay. It was nearly one o'clock in the afternoon. Audrey decided to surprise Dale and padded out of her room, wrapped only in the sheet, trying her best to be sneaky. When she saw him, sitting at the table with papers covering the entire surface, she found that she was blushing, rooted to the spot.

_Why am I embarrassed? I'm not a little girl anymore._

She answered her own question. He was the only one who could make her feel this way. Like a teenager again, wishing for nothing more than to be rescued by a tall dark and handsome stranger. Dale really meant something to her, and it was only now that she was realizing just how much. They had shared something intimate, something important, there was no way for her to hide behind indifference or coy flirting anymore. Audrey felt different than she had with Jack, like she had found someone she could truly share her life with. She studied him with a bizarre sense of pride, his hair falling down around his face without the usual gel. Occasionally he would run his hands through it and sigh in frustration. It hit her then.

_Now I've caught myself a good man, and I'm never going to let him go._

At that moment he stood abruptly, and turned around like he was going to go to the kitchen, but stopped when he saw her.

"Audrey, you startled me," he said slightly awkwardly. It seemed like he was trying not to look at her. Then she remembered what she was wearing and wrapped the sheet tighter around her self-consciously.

"I wanted to surprise you."

"Consider me surprised," and he smiled.

There was a moment of awkward silence, then she asked, "What are you working on?" gesturing to the papers scattered on the table.

"Oh while you were sleeping Sheriff Truman was kind enough to bring over some old case files pertaining to BOB, and what may have happened to me."

Audrey moved over to the table to look but he started gathering them into a pile and continued, "You don't have to. Some of it is quite disturbing."

"I appreciate your protective streak, but we're going to have to have a talk if it becomes too much of a trend. I want to help," she replied and moved around him to look at the old photos and case files.

Some names she recognized, like Laura, Windom Earle and Annie. Others she didn't, things like Project Bluebook and Owl Cave made her head swim. It was tough looking at the pictures of Laura lying on the beach, bloated, blue, and dead, but Audrey decided to toughen up and asked, "So what connection does Laura have to the Black Lodge? And what is it anyway?"

"Aside from a few legends and folk lore, no one really has any idea. Including me. Windom thought it held some sort of dark power. The home of pure unadulterated evil. Where fear is able to wreak havoc as a physical being. That is who I believe BOB is, but where he came from or how we can stop him is, I'm afraid to say, a mystery to me still. Laura was fighting off BOB and suffering abuse from him for a very long time, and I believe her death was intentional on her part, rather than succumbing to possession, like I did."

Audrey was stunned into silence. Staring at the pages in front of her trying to will them into making some sort of sense. It certainly was a shock to know that about Laura, and Leland for that matter.

"She must have been very strong," was all she managed as a reply, still looking at the files.

"Yes. I can't imagine the torture that she must have gone through. My fear and my anger at my own failure to protect Annie must have made it easy for BOB," Dale said, crossing around Audrey and fingering a picture of Annie and Dale lying together on the ground bleeding and unconscious. Audrey heard the regret in his voice and she took his chin in her hand and kissed him, needing him to know.

"But you're stronger now," she said when she pulled away. She said it like a statement of fact.

"I certainly hope so, because if I ever let anything happen to you…"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I'm stronger too. I'll protect myself, and you just work on putting the pieces together."

They locked eyes passionately, like a stubbornness battle, each as determined as the other. Then Audrey broke the silence, finally saying what had been on her mind.

"About this morning… I'm sorry if I came on too strong."

"I… me too," he replied.

"Everything was just so perfect, and I feel like I've wanted you since the moment we met, but I realize now that my way of thinking about things was wrong."

"Oh?" Dale asked, a tinge of disappointment evident in his tone.

"Not about us I mean! Well, a little bit about us, but mostly about me. I guess for a really long time sex has been the kind of end all be all of a relationship, and once I get it over with, things just go stale. But I don't want that to happen to us. I still want to learn everything about you, and tell you things about me. It just surprised me I guess. How much I care about you. It's all new to me, and I guess I wanted you to know."

Audrey planted her feet, not sure what to expect. But then Dale smiled and it seemed like the world was right again despite everything. Then his mouth twitched in that way that she had noticed meant he was about to do something mischevious.

"What?" she asked, slightly defensive.

"It's just, look at you Audrey. You're all grown up."

"That's all you have to say!" she scoffed, but only teasingly.

Then he kissed her but this time it was passionate and deep.

"I guess that means I'll have to treat you like the mature woman you are. Thank you for telling me Audrey. Truthfully I was afraid that after this morning you'd loose interest. After all, why would you want an old man like me?" he asked, a wry smile on his face.

"I can think of a couple reasons," she replied and grinned.

Audrey dropped her sheet to the floor, she couldn't help being a little bit of a tease, his shocked face was just too good to be true. She stood in front of him, her naked body shivering slightly under his gaze.

"Well here I am Dale. Completely vulnerable, completely in love with you. What are you going to do about it this time?"

"A lot more than I did the last time, that's for sure," but then he bent down and picked up her sheet again, "But not right now. Audrey let's work together on this case. I want to give you what you deserve, but I can't do anything until we can be sure that BOB is no longer a danger to you. We have the rest of our lives to learn about each other, there's no need to rush."

"I'm not very patient," she replied, grabbing her sheet in a huff.

"So I've noticed. All the more reason why we should try to solve this mystery now!"

Audrey was disappointed that her seduction hadn't worked, but also reassured. _Of course he's being the gentleman._ She realized that his refusal meant that Audrey meant more to him than just sex all along, and she beamed. His honesty had never failed to win her over.

"You know I think you're the only man who could make me fall in love with him more by rejecting me," wrapping herself back up.

"I'm sorry to hear that, because I don't plan on rejecting you very much at all," Dale said, more huskily than she had expected, and when she turned to look at him, he stole another deep kiss.

But then the phone started to ring, and Audrey groaned at the interruption.

"I'll get it," he said and extracted himself from her with some difficulty.

Audrey sat, a mock pouty face on, as he answered the phone.

"Hello? Hi Harry. Yes we're fine, why? What?" the tone of his voice changed drastically making Audrey worry. She walked over to him, mouthing the words what's wrong? But Dale only held up a finger to silence her momentarily.

"Yes, yes of course I understand. We'll see you soon," and he hung up, a sad and lost look on his face.

"What happened? Is everyone all right?" her voice getting higher and higher.

"No I'm afraid not. Donna Hayward has been killed."


End file.
